Cinderella
by macaroon waffle
Summary: Semuanya dimulai sejak Cinderella datang ke kafeku dan memesan kopi frappe /HinaYuri/summary-ngaco/for nezushii birthday!


**"Cinderella"**

**by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Angel Beats! belongs to Jun Maeda**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut ungu itu datang lagi.

Sudah enam kali dalam satu minggu ia datang kesini, ke kafe kecil tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh karena bukan hanya gadis itu yang ke kafe kecil ini enam kali dalam seminggu–malah ada yang setiap hari. Tapi, entahlah! Ada sesuatu pada diri gadis itu yang menarik perhatianku.

Apa karena dia yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ke kafe kecil ini sekarang menjadikan kafe ini sebagai tempat favoritnya pada sore hari?

Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, gadis itu selalu membuatku merasa penasaran. Padahal, dia hanya gadis biasa. Lumayan cantik, tapi tidak lebih. Dia juga bukan tipe gadis populer, kurasa.

"Satu kopi _frappe_ seperti biasa," katanya saat aku menanyakan pesanannya.

Lagi, pesanannya tidak pernah berubah.

"Anda tidak ada pesanan lain selain kopi _frappe_, Nona? Makanan, mungkin? Setiap hari Anda selalu minum kopi _frappe_ tanpa makanan," tawarku. Bagaimana pun, lama-lama aku bosan juga setiap hari melihat gadis ini memesan kopi _frappe_ terus.

Gadis itu tersenyum miring. "Apa masalahmu jika aku hanya memesan kopi _frappe_? Toh yang meminumnya aku, bukan kau."

Bicaranya sinis. Aku menyeringai tertahan. Aku suka gadis dengan tipe seperti ini.

"Begitu? Tapi rasanya sayang meminjamkan meja untuk seorang tamu yang hanya memesan kopi _frappe_ saja sementara masih banyak pelanggan lain yang menunggu."

"Oh?" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah menantang. "Pelanggan lain itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku. Yang aku tahu, aku memesan minuman disini, membayarnya, dan aku ingin menikmatinya di meja ini, selesai! Tidak ada urusan dengan pelanggan lain."

Sifatnya angkuh, namun hal itu yang membuatnya menarik.

"Baiklah, Nona. Saya mengerti, permisi," aku membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkannya, untuk mengambil kopi _frappe_ pesanannya.

.

Gadis berambut ungu itu datang lagi.

"Gadis itu lagi ya, Hinata?" tanya temanku, Otonashi.

"Begitulah, dan ayo taruhan, pesanannya pasti kopi _frappe_ lagi," cengirku.

"Sudah pasti. Dia selalu pesan itu kalau ke kafe ini. Sepertinya dia maniak _frappe_," komentar Otonashi. "Dan kau lagi yang akan mengambilkan pesanannya?"

"Begitulah, dia langgananku," ucapku sambil mengibaskan tanganku.

Otonashi tersenyum. "Hati-hati, nanti kau naksir dia, lho."

"Mungkin saja. Dia tipeku, sih. Tapi aku belum naksir dia."

Otonashi mengendikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah. Cepat hampiri dia sebelum keduluan yang lain."

Aku mengangguk. Aku lalu menghampiri gadis itu seperti biasa. Gadis itu sedang menunduk, aneh sebenarnya.

"Permisi, Nona. Boleh saya tahu pesanan Anda?" tanyaku dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Kopi _frappe_, seperti biasa," dia lalu mendongak. "Kau lagi," katanya. "Kurasa masih banyak _waiter_ disini, tidak hanya kau saja."

"Dan saya rasa masih banyak menu disini selain kopi _frappe_," balasku sambil menyeringai.

"Ahaha!" Gadis itu tertawa. "Kau menyenangkan sekali, benar-benar tidak sopan pada pelanggan, tapi aku menyukaimu!"

"Yah, habis sepertinya kau bukan tipe gadis yang bakal mengadu pada bosku kalau aku bersikap tidak sopan pada pelanggan," ujarku santai.

"Memang tidak," tanggapnya. "Yah, kurasa aku akan mengubah pesananku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. "Satu kopi _frappe_, satu kopi _espresso_, dan dua potong _cheesecake_."

"Sedang lapar, ya?"

"Bukan," ia menggeleng. "Itu untuk kita berdua."

.

Sudah hampir setahun aku menjadi _waiter_ di kafe ini, dan belum pernah sekalipun ada pelanggan yang memintaku menemaninya mengobrol. Kali pertama ada pelanggan yang memintaku mengobrol adalah gadis ini.

Sejujurnya aku agak ragu karena aku takut bosku memarahiku. Tapi gadis berambut ungu ini keras kepala dan dia mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia yang akan menghadapi bosku kalau bosku marah.

Jadi... oleh karena itu, disinilah aku sekarang!

Duduk berhadapan dengan gadis angkuh ini, dan di hadapanku ada secangkir kopi _espresso _dan sepotong _cheesecake_. Ia menyesap kopinya dengan khidmat sekali. Aku sebetulnya heran, apakah ia maniak kopi _frappe_?

"Em..." aku berucap pelan, namun berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Jadi... kenapa kau memintaku duduk disini?"

"Menemaniku ngobrol, tadi sudah kukatakan, 'kan?" ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Begitu...?"

"Jangan canggung. Mana sifatmu yang tidak sopan tadi? Kau jadi seperti adik kelas yang diajak kencan oleh kakak kelasnya," ejek gadis itu.

"Enak saja, jangan sembarangan," dengusku. "Aku bingung mau bicara apa, tahu. Kau serius sekali minum kopinya dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada orang di depanmu."

"Oh, begitu," ucapnya santai. "Kuakui aku nyaris melupakan keberadaan dirimu, sih."

Sial. Gadis yang menyebalkan.

"Oh? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan kopimu sih, jadinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dasar maniak kopi _frappe_."

"Kopi _frappe _itu enak, cocok sekali dengan lidahku," katanya, nampak tidak mengindahkan ejekanku barusan. "Sekali-kali cobalah."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka _espresso_."

"Wah, kalau begitu pesananku tepat, dong."

"Aku curiga kau menguntitku."

"Dalam mimpimu," cetusnya judes. "Sudahlah, aku ingin mengajakmu ngobrol, bukan bertengkar. Bisa kau ceritakan apa saja tentang dirimu?"

"Ucapanmu barusan seperti dalam acara temu jodoh, kau tahu," komentarku. "Tapi, baiklah! Namaku Hinata. Aku cuma seorang anak cowok tujuh belas tahun biasa yang berbakat dalam bidang _baseball_."

Gadis itu bertepuk tangan sarkastis. "Keren sekali sampai membuatku terharu."

"Kau yang minta aku bercerita! Katamu kan apa saja!" protesku. "Sekarang giliranmu, dan mari kita lihat apa ceritamu bisa memukauku, hm?"

"Diam dan dengarkan saja," ia mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh. "Umurku tujuh belas tahun, sama sepertimu. Dulu aku ketua OSIS, namun sekarang aku sudah meletakkan jabatanku. Dan aku maniak kopi _frappe_, seperti katamu tadi. Selesai."

"Ceritamu bahkan lebih buruk dari ceritaku!" seruku. "Dan kau bahkan belum memberitahuku namamu."

"Kau sungguh ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja! Aneh rasanya mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tidak kutahu namanya."

Ia tertawa kecil, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjawab, "namaku Cinderella."

.

Dari obrolanku dengan Cinderella (sial, anggap saja itu namanya), aku mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya. Ia adalah anak sulung dan punya tiga orang adik, tingginya 165 cm, dia suka kopi (_well_, yang itu aku sudah tahu, sih), dia suka musik bergenre rock, dan dia suka pelajaran _physical education_.

Tidak kusangka mengobrol dengannya menyenangkan juga. Dia tipe gadis yang kusuka, jujur bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Tidak. _Well_, aku memang menyukainya, tapi sebagai teman. Tidak lebih.

Tapi aku masih penasaran siapa nama aslinya. Dia tidak mau memberitahunya, bahkan dia tidak mau memberitahu dimana sekolahnya. Menyebalkan sekali sih sebenarnya. Sok misterius.

Keesokan harinya, Cinderella datang lagi. Kali ini ia mengenakan _hoodie_ hijau muda dan rok kuning selutut. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lesu. Mata hijaunya yang biasanya berbinar penuh semangat kini seolah kehilangan semangatnya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Aku langsung menghampirinya tanpa disuruh.

"Halo, Cinderella," sapaku riang. "Kopi _frappe_ lagi?"

Cinderella tersenyum, namun senyumnya terlihat aneh. "Hm, kurasa aku ingin coba menu lain. _Espresso_, mungkin? Kau terlihat sangat menikmati _espresso_mu kemarin."

"Hee, tumben," aku mencatat pesanannya. "Ada yang lain?"

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "kurasa ada. Aku ingin dua cangkir _espresso_ dan dua potong _coffee and walnut cake_. Dan..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku, lagi."

.

Cinderella benar-benar membuatku bingung. Ia kembali memaksaku untuk menemaninya ngobrol, dan terpaksa kuturuti. Toh, bosku nampaknya tidak keberatan. Kurasa Cinderella membayar lebih sebagai ganti aku yang dipaksa menemaninya mengobrol.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Kuakui _espresso_ memang enak, walau aku lebih suka _frappe_," jawab Cinderella sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Bukan–bukan itu yang kutanyakan," tukasku.

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu... err... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening sejenak. Cinderella nampak terkejut. Dia berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian tertawa.

"Ahaha! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Lucu sekali ekspresi wajahmu saat menanyakan hal itu!" tawanya.

"Hei!" protesku. "Aku sungguh-sungguh! Kau tahu, kau terlihat pucat dan lesu! Sudah tujuh kali kau kesini, dan biasanya wajahmu bersemangat. Tapi kali ini... berbeda, lesu sekali."

"Apa pedulimu?"

Aku berdecak kesal. "Ayolah, Cinderella–atau siapapun namamu–kita itu teman, atau setidaknya aku menganggapnya begitu. Kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau ada masalah atau sejenisnya."

Cinderella diam sejenak. Ia memperhatikanku dengan mata hijaunya, tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ucapnya. "Aku hanya sedikit... lelah. Tugas sekolahku sedang banyak sekali."

Ia mengatakannya sambil tertawa, namun aku tak bisa mendengar tawa dalam perkataannya. Yang kudengar adalah... suara putus asa?

"Jangan bohong," keluhku. "Aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu–bukannya aku ingin sok tahu."

"Tidak," ia tetap keras kepala. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku menghela napas, tahu kalau aku tidak bisa memaksa gadis ini. Dia tipe gadis yang keras kepala dan tidak akan bicara kalau bukan atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakan masalahmu padaku, toh bukan hakku untuk memaksa," aku mengendikkan bahu, lalu mengelus kepalanya. Cinderella nampak terkejut dengan perlakuanku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bertindak begini

"Tapi aku boleh tahu namamu–nama aslimu? Atau tempatmu bersekolah?"

"Tidak," Cinderella menggeleng sambil tersenyum nakal. "Aku akan memberitahumu... nanti. Tidak sekarang."

"Dan nanti itu kapan?"

Cinderella hanya tersenyum misterius.

.

Hari ini, Cinderella tidak datang. Rasanya sepi kalau aku boleh jujur. Seperti ada yang hilang.

"Jangan melamun, Hinata," tegur Otonashi. "Nanti bos bisa memarahimu."

"Gadis itu tidak datang," kataku. "Cinderella tidak datang."

"Mungkin dia sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya," komentar Otonashi.

"Yah, mungkin."

Keesokan harinya, lusa, esoknya lagi, Cinderella tidak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak datang. Aku merasa sepi dan kehilangan. Padahal aku baru mengobrol dengannya dua kali. Namun seperti ada yang hilang saat aku tak bertemu dengannya. Kehangatan aneh yang selalu kurasakan saat bersama dengan Cinderella hilang.

Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah ada cewek yang bisa membuatku uring-uringan, hanya Cinderella yang bisa.

Kanade, salah satu temanku, mengatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Cinderella. Namun aku mengelak. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis yang baru dua kali mengobrol denganku. Apalagi, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Siapa nama aslinya, dimana ia bersekolah, atau bagaimana kehidupannya aku tidak tahu.

Jadi, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya.

Namun sebuah pertanyaan mengisi benakku. Kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta dengannya, maka perasaan aneh ini disebut apa?

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah Cinderella tidak kunjung datang, dan kini ia datang. Tapi keadaannya membuatku bertanya-tanya. Wajahnya pucat, matanya redup, raut wajahnya lesu, dan ia tirus sekali. Dan sebuah amplop yang ada di tangannya ikut membuatku heran.

"_Frappe_ atau _espresso_?" tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum lemah. "_Frappe_ saja. Dan, oh, aku tidak akan mengganggu jam kerjamu kali ini, kok."

"Mengganggu pun tidak masalah," kataku. "Serius hanya _frappe_ saja?"

Cinderella mengangguk. Ia menunduk, dan tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Meskipun heran, aku tetap mengantarkan pesanannya.

Cinderella masih menunduk saat aku mengantarkan pesanannya. Aku menghela napas, lalu mengelus pucuk kepalanya lembut, seperti yang kulakukan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Hinata-kun...?"

Aku tersenyum. "Hanya ingin membuatmu bersemangat lagi."

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke konter dan mengantar pesanan lain. Cinderella tidak mengajakku untuk menemaninya mengobrol lagi.

Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, Cinderella selesai dengan kopinya. Ia pergi ke kasir dan membayar kopinya. Saat hendak keuar kafe, Cinderella memanggilku dan menyelipkan amplop yang tadi dipegangnya ke tanganku.

"Woah, apa ini? Tip?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng lemah. "Kau bisa membukanya... nanti, saat aku sudah keluar dari kafe ini. Ada jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu selama ini."

"Begitu? Baiklah, terima kasih!" cengirku.

Cinderella membalas senyumanku. Ia lalu keluar dari kafe. Selepas kepergiannya, aku cepat-cepat kembali ke konter dan membuka amplopnya. Ada secarik kertas di dalamnya. Sebuah surat rupanya. Aku segera membaca surat dengan tulisan tangan yang kuyakini sebagai milik Cinderella itu.

.

_Dear Hinata-kun,_

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin inilah pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak memberitahunya lebih awal padamu._

_Sejujurnya, aku menderita penyakit tumor otak yang sudah parah. Sebuah keajaiban selama delapan hari aku bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa mengalami pingsan. Namun sebagai gantinya, aku harus koma selama nyaris dua minggu dan menyebabkan keadaanku bertambah parah. Dokter bilang, hari ini adalah hari terakhirku._

_Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku tidak menyesal menggunakan delapan hariku untuk bertemu dan mengenal dirimu. Aku memang menyesal karena telah merahasiakan semuanya darimu. Sebetulnya aku tidak pernah sekolah. Selama ini aku tinggal di rumah sakit. Dan aku selalu menyelinap diam-diam karena ingin bertemu denganmu._

_Aku minta maaf karena telah merahasiakan hal ini, Hinata-kun. Aku tidak ingin merahasiakannya, tapi aku harus. Karena dengan begitu, kau tidak akan menatapku dengan pandangan iba atau sejenisnya yang sangat kubenci. Dengan merahasiakan hal ini, kau bisa menatapku dengan pandangan sama dan santai,_

_Dan aku menyukai hal itu_

_Pertemuanku denganmu adalah sebuah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Aku bersyukur telah bertemu dan mengenalmu, Hinata-kun. Meskipun waktu yang kita lalui hanya sebentar, tapi rasanya aku seperti telah mengenalmu sejak lama. Bersamamu begitu indah, tak pernah kurasakan perasaan ini saat bersama orang lain._

_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-kun_

_Walau baru beberapa hari aku mengenalmu, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta mencintai segalanya darimu. Elusanmu pada kepalaku, terutama. Jika bisa, aku ingin waktu berhenti sehingga aku bisa bersamamu selamanya. Namun hal itu tentu tidak akan terjadi. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku sedih dan menangis. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatanmu di lubuk hatiku._

_Maka, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu atas segalanya. Atas waktu yang telah kau berikan. Atas kenangan indah yang kau ukir di hidupku yang singkat ini._

_Terima kasih._

_Ah, kurasa cukup segini saja. Tanganku mulai keram. Kuharap, Hinata-kun, kau tidak marah padaku saat tahu semuanya. Dan kuharap, meskipun kecil, kau bisa membalas perasaanku. Yah, walaupun jika hal itu terjadi, aku pasti tidak berada di dunia ini lagi._

_Selamat tinggal, Hinata-kun._

_Dariku,_

_Nakamura Yuri_

_PS : Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku, maka aku ada di Rumah Sakit Kuroyuri_

.

Air mataku mengalir saat membaca surat dari Cinderella–tidak, Yuri. Sial, sial. Dasar sialan! Aku meremas suratnya, lalu berlari keluar kafe tanpa mempedulikan seruan Otonashi. Tujuanku kini hanya satu, yaitu Rumah Sakit Kuroyuri. Letaknya memang tidak begitu jauh dari kafe ini. Hal itu menjelaskan kenapa Yuri bisa pergi ke kafeku.

Aku akhirnya sampai di Rumah Sakit Kuroyuri. Aku tidak menemukan Yuri di halaman rumah sakit atau dimanapun. Jadi aku bertanya pada resepsionis dimana tempat Yuri dirawat.

"Ano... permisi," kataku cepat pada resepsionis. "Boleh saya tahu dimana ruangan Nakamura Yuri dirawat?"

Resepsionis itu menatapku. "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, Anda siapanya Nakamura-san?"

"Saya kekasihnya," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan kalau Yuri itu kekasihku.

"Oh," resepsionis itu mengangguk. "Ruangan tempat Nakamura-san dirawat adalah nomor 19 di bagian Tulip. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Barusan Nakamura-san dilarikan ke ICU..."

Aku tidak mempedulikan lagi lanjutan omongan resepsionis itu. Yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah Yuri. Aku berlari dan sempat menabrak beberapa orang, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di ICU. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti kenapa bisa aku tiba di ICU ini seolah-olah aku sudah mengetahui jalannya. Padahal sebelumnya aku belum pernah kesini sama sekali.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar di depan ICU sambil merenungkan semuanya. Tentang perasaanku pada Yuri.

Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak. Tapi jika tidak, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan apa yang hinggap di dadaku saat aku mengobrol dengannya, juga perasaan kehilangan saat ia tidak mampir ke kafeku selama dua minggu.

Persahabatan? Kurasa tidak. Sedikit mirip, memang. Tapi berbeda. Perasaan ini lebih kuat. Perasaan ingin... melindunginya. Sial, aku tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu semenjak aku menunggu di depan ICU. Pintu ICU terbuka dan seorang dokter bersama beberapa suster keluar dari sana. Aku cepat-cepat menghampiri dokter itu untuk menanyakan keadaan Yuri.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Yuri?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, tapi sebelumnya, Anda siapanya Nakamura-san?"

"Saya kekasihnya," jawabku, sama seperti yang kukatakan pada resepsionis itu. Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menjawab begitu.

"Begitu, baiklah, saya mengerti. Kondisi Nakamura-san saat ini... buruk sekali. Saya harus minta maaf pada Anda karena mengatakan hal ini, tapi kondisinya sudah tidak tertolong lagi," ucap dokter itu penuh dengan rasa sesal. "Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

"Jadi... Yuri... sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi?" tanyaku tidak itu hanya diam, yang berarti jawabannya adalah "ya". "Kalau begitu, apa saya boleh masuk?"

Sang dokter mengangguk. Aku masuk ke ruang ICU dengan perasaan hampa. Hatiku sakit saat kulihat Yuri terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia terlihat seperti sudah mati. Yang membuktikan ia masih hidup adalah kardiograf yang masih membuat garis-garis lemah, menandakan jantungnya masih berdetak.

"Yuri..." aku mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya dari awal? Kenapa... kau... baru menceritakannya sekarang?"

Air mataku kembali mengalir, jatuh ke tangan Yuri yang kugenggam erat. Kucium tangannya, dan bisa kurasakan bau obat-obatan bercampur dengan aroma kopi disana. Aroma kopi membangkitkan kenanganku dengannya. Dari awal ia datang ke kafeku, obrolan pertama kami, sampai sekarang... semuanya...

"Yuri, kumohon bangunlah, kumohon..." pintaku dengan suara yang terdengar parau karena tangis. "Kau kejam sekali kalau meninggalkanku setelah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku... Yuri..."

Rasa sakit ini menghujam hatiku begitu dalam. Hatiku merindukan Yuri. Telingaku merindukan tawanya yang merdu. Mataku merindukan senyumannya yang meneduhkan. Dan otakku merindukan kenangan akan Yuri. Aku ingin matanya terbuka lagi untukku. Aku ingin ia membuka matanya lalu tertawa dan bilang semua ini hanya tipuan. Aku benar-benar menginginkan hal itu terjadi, walau logikaku berkhianat.

"Hei, bangunlah, Cinderella. Kau bukan putri tidur, Cinderella. Kau adalah Cinderella yang menjatuhkan sepatu kacamu dan aku yang akan mengambilnya. Kau harus bangun..."

Garis-garis di kardiograf semakin lemah.

"Kumohon, bangunlah... Aku berjanji aku akan membuatkanmu _frappe_ setiap hari. Aku juga akan mengelus kepalamu kapan pun kau ingin. Maka, bangunlah, ya?"

Yuri tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Garis di kardiograf kemudian mulai menjadi datar diiringi bunyi _biip_ yang keras.

Lantai yang kupijak seakan hancur. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari mataku. Hatiku terasa begitu sakit dan hancur. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit begini? Padahal aku baru mengenalnya sebentar, dan aku...

"Yuri, aku... kurasa aku mencintaimu," lirihku.

Ya. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku menyadarinya saat gadis itu telah tiada. Kejam. Cinta itu kejam.

Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu, dari awal kau datang ke kafe, pasti aku sudah langsung menemuimu dan mengajakmu berbincang. Lalu aku akan membuntutimu saat kau pulang. Saat aku tahu kau dirawat di rumah sakit, aku akan selalu menemanimu disana supaya kau tidak kesepian. Aku juga akan membuatkanmu kopi _frappe_ setiap hari. Oh, dan jangan lupa, aku juga akan mengelus kepalamu kapan pun kau menginginkannya. Aku akan melindungimu, dan akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kesehatanmu. Mungkin saat aku sudah cukup usia, aku akan menikahimu.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Aku terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku padamu. Waktu pun tidak bisa diulang kembali.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menggenggam tanganmu yang mendingin, sambil menyebut namamu berulang kali, berharap terjadi keajaiban dan kau membuka matamu.

"Yuri..."

.

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

... saya bikin apaan coba *jambak rambut*

Huwwa, maaf ya gaje kayak gini. Saya nggak ahli dalam bidang romance soalnya. Terus, nezushi, selamat ulang tahun, ya! (telat sih) Maaf hadiah kamu gaje gini, udah gitu angst lagi (tapi nezushi suka yang angst, kan? Makanya saya bikinin yang angst)

Soal pairnya, awalnya pairnya itu HinataxIwasawa sebenernya, tapi karena hal ini dan itu, nggak jadi. Terus, kenapa bukan HinataxYui? Ahaha, sebenernya saya lebih suka HinataxYuri daripada HinataxYui, sih. Soalnya Hinata dan Yuri di manga itu romantis, aduhh :)

Nama Kuroyuri saya ambil dari 07-Ghost. Panggilan Cinderella saya ambil dari novel Murder on the Links karya Agatha Christie.

Sekian, makasih yang udah baca. Review?

Sign, Mikan


End file.
